Scream
by SailorLilly
Summary: In almost an instant, Serena's whole life changed in a way she'd never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is an AU, no Sailor Senshi.)**

* * *

"That's not fair!" Serena nearly shrieked, tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

"Life isn't fair!" Her mother finally snapped, fed up with her daughter's complaints. "We're leaving next month and that's that!"

Ken and Sammy, who were attempting to watch TV during this argument, were both shocked at Ilene's outburst. Her voice had nearly been comparable to Serena's shrieks. Ilene stormed out of the living room in frustration, and the pair on the couch were equally shocked at Serena's next reaction. No tears, no screaming. Just silent defeat as she trudged to her room.

Ken couldn't help but feel at fault for this whole ordeal. His work had decided to relocate him to a different state, several hours away. The catch was that he would be paid nearly double his current salary, which was more than enough on it's own. He looked to his son, engrossed in the football game on TV. Sammy didn't seem to have a problem with moving, and was very excited at the prospect of it. He only hoped that his daughter would come around. After all, she did have a tendency to be over-dramatic at times.

Serena rubbed her temples as she sat on her bed. She tried to keep her breathing steady, as to keep herself from crying. She decided she might as well get most of her crying out of her system now. Half of the reason she was crying was because she didn't want to move, obviously. But the other half was because she was frustrated with her family. Perhaps the thing Serena hated most about herself was that a lot of emotions led to her crying. Whenever Serena was angry or frustrated, she would cry. And she hated that. She hated the feeling of crying. She would get lumps in her throat and her breathing would be nothing but broken sobs and gasps. It was miserable.

She idly noted that Luna, her cat, was pawing at her side, upset with her owner's cries. Serena sniffed as the tears began to stop and pulled the feline close to her. Should she tell her friends right now, or should she wait? Serena didn't really feel like talking right now, so she figured she'd tell her friends tomorrow after school. That reminded her. Tomorrow was the last day of school, something she had originally been excited about. But now it was something she was dreading, and hoping would go as slow as possible.

She didn't notice she had been squeezing Luna a bit too tight until the cat meow'd rather loudly and jumped from Serena's arms, perching herself on Serena's window. That gave her an idea. A walk would probably good for her at the moment. Some fresh air would be nice. She glanced to her clock, it was nearly midnight. No way her parents would let her go out this late at night. She nearly laughed at how cliche she was being, arranging her pillows to look like she was sleeping away in her bed. It had never failed to trick her parents, so it was her best option. She scrounged through her closet and pulled out her black hoodie, the one she usually wore on her night walks. And, on occasions, very cold days.

She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, and was surprised she looked so gloomy. In black leggings and a black hoodie, she looked as pale as ever. After slipping on her black converses she flicked her lights off and removed Luna from her window, setting her on her bed. She lifted up her window and was met with cold, crisp air. She slipped out of her window onto the roof, and closed the window behind her. Out of fear for her father seeing her, she walked as steady as she could to the back of her house. She took a deep breath and jumped, her legs rattling slightly against the ground. She was surprised with herself for not falling, like she often did. She could faintly see the figure of her mother in the kitchen through the back window, who was angrily scrubbing dishes in the kitchen.

Serena took one final look before making her way around the house and down the street.

* * *

"When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them."

— Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_


	2. Chapter 2

It was an unseasonably cold night, and Serena was thankful she had her hoodie to partially shield her from the harsh wind. Serena tried not to let her thoughts wander into more depressing matters, but it was all she could think about. Suddenly the tears were back, and Serena walked with her head bent past all of the strangers, most likely on their way home.

Serena noticed she was nearing the Crown Cafe. As she came closer she noticed Andrew in the dim light of the coffee counter. Andrew was almost always at the cafe, on account of his father owning it. He looked like he was closing up shop. Serena knew she could always talk to Andrew, no matter what time. She figured it would probably be healthy to talk to someone about it. She sighed and knocked lightly on the glass doors, startling Andrew from his position behind the counter. As soon as he realized who was standing outside, he jumped over the counter and ran to the doors.

"What are you doing? It's freezing outside." He ushered her in. She was immediately soothed by the familiar warmth of the cafe.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Serena asked, sniffling lightly.

"Of course! You know you can." He smiled and led her to a booth.

Serena wiped her eyes and sniffled again. "It's just, my parents just told me that w-we're going to be moving." She stared at the table, fiddling with her hands. "And I'm just really upset." She covered her eyes.

Andrew looked at his friend in sadness, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't imagine not having Serena around 24/7 like she usually was. "It'll turn out alright. It always does." He said softly. Then, Andrew had an idea. "Serena, when's your birthday?"

She was confused by the sudden question. "June 30th." It was about a month from now.

"And you'll be how old?"

"17."

"Dammit, Serena." Andrew sighed. "I keep forgetting you're younger than everybody."

It was true that Serena and her friends were all in the same grade, but she was younger than her whole class by at least a year. Most of her grade was already 18, or about to be 18.

"I just don't know what to do." Serena said in defeat.

Andrew didn't think he'd ever saw his friend this down before. He didn't figure she had told any of their other friends.

"Come on, you know Mina will think of something." He shook her arm slightly, uncomfortable with the aspect of his best friend being sad.

Serena smiled. She imagined what kind of hare brained scheme Mina would pull. Her eyes flickered to her watch. It was 12:45.

"Well," She stood up. "I'm not gonna keep you here any longer." His shift was long over. "Thanks for listening. I just needed to tell someone."

"Of course." He stood up. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's late."

"No, I'll be fine." She felt like she would be pestering him.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She smiled, gave Andrew a hug, and was out the door.

Awhile back, Serena had developed a huge crush on Andrew, but she had long since outgrown it. Besides, Serena was convinced that he had already met his soul mate, Rita. But Andrew was always a wonderful friend, who Serena held very dear in her heart. She saw him as her big brother.

There was now nobody walking the sidewalks, and very few cars on the road. While Serena didn't feel like crying anymore, she still felt sad, almost... empty.

Serena had zoned out while she had been walking, lost in her thoughts, her eyes towards the ground. She squeaked as she walked straight into a pole and fell to the ground. Except it wasn't a pole.

"Wow. It's like I can't get away from you. Even at," He looked at his watch. "1 in the morning. What are you even doing out this late, Bunhead?"

She knew that condescending voice anywhere. Damn Darien. Suddenly, the urge to cry came back full force, and Serena scrambled to get up and away from her enemy.

Darien narrowed his eyes as the blonde stood up and straightened herself. Her eyes were swollen and red. Had she been crying? Did she get hurt? He watched her petite form briskly brush past him. Strange, she would normally give some childish retort and they would fight for several minutes, like their normal routine. He approached her and matched her pace.

Serena turned her head and pulled her sleeve to her nose, sniffling. "What do you want, jerk?" She tried to make her voice as steady as possible. It wasn't working.

She really was an open book. "Well, it's really late. And a girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone." He was half-lying. He knew Serena was usually pretty capable of defending herself. After all, she had once given him a bruise on his jaw that lasted about a week.

"What do you mean a girl like me?" Serena tried to sound angry, but it came off more sad than anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, staring down at the blonde.

"Yeah." She said with sarcasm that could rival his. "Everything's awesome. Can't you tell?" She sniffed again.

"... Do you... wanna talk about it?" He asked delicately, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't really know what he was expecting, after all, the only words they ever exchanged were insults. But Darien didn't think he had ever seen Serena sad. Sure, he had seen her mad plenty of times, usually on account of him, but never sad.

Serena looked thoughtful. "Why do you care?" This was the most civil conversation they had ever had.

It was Darien's turn to look thoughtful. Why did he care? "Well, I'm not heartless, you know." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I beg to differ." Serena mumbled.

Darien was about to retort, when the sound of an ear-piercing scream flitted through the air. The pair stopped in their tracks and looked around in alarm. The noise was distant, maybe a block away.

"Do we call 911?" Serena asked in a panic, unconsciously scooting closer to Darien.

Darien was already on top of it, his phone in his hand. He gripped Serena's arm as they turned direction, heading back briskly towards the cafe.

"The line's busy." He put his phone up. "I'm sure someone else called."

"What do you think happened?" She idly noted that he still had a grip on her arm as they walked quickly down the sidewalk.

"It's probably something silly. You know this town."

"Yeah." Serena laughed nervously.

They were now nearing the cafe, and Serena was thankful Andrew was still there. It appeared they had gotten there just in time, he looked like he was about to close up.

Andrew peered out the door at the pair walking towards the cafe. "What on Earth?" Serena? Darien? Together? Not screaming and fighting?

"Hi Andrew... again." Serena said, smiling.

"Um, hi." He let the pair in.

When they entered, Darien released his grip on the girl's arm, and Serena rubbed the place where his hand was. A strange, sort of tingling sensation had been left behind.

"You probably didn't hear that, did you?" Darien asked.

"Hear what?" Andrew asked his friend.

As if on cue, several police cars sped past the cafe, their sirens blaring.

"That was my dad's police car..." Andrew noted. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." The pair said in unison.

"We heard a scream, though." Serena said.

"Where?" He asked.

"About a block down." Darien answered.

"I'm gonna follow my dad." He said that like it was nothing. Whenever there was something that called the authorities' attention, Andrew would always be right there beside his dad, the police chief. "Do you guys wanna stay here or what?" Andrew was grabbing his things, about to head to his car.

"We'll go with you." Serena and Darien said in perfect unison.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, Serena blushed, and Darien laughed awkwardly under his breath.

"Well, come on then. Let's go."

* * *

(A/N: Reviews are awesome!)


	3. Chapter 3

Serena sat in the middle of the backseat. As they neared where the police cars were all located, Serena noticed something strange.

"This is Molly's house..." Serena said quietly as Andrew parked next to his father.

"Who?" Darien turned and asked.

"Molly Baker!" Serena nearly fell as she scrambled out of the car, on account of seeing Molly's mother in tears, huddled by several policemen. "Mrs. Baker!" Serena approached the crying woman. She stumbled as the woman nearly collapsed on her.

"Oh, God." She sobbed. "Why my daughter?" She cried into Serena's shoulder.

"Shh." Despite Serena's confusion she stroked the woman's hair, attempting to calm her.

"Dad, what's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, you and your friends can't be here." He eyed Darien and Serena. "This is serious. Molly Baker and a kid named Melvin were just murdered." He whispered. "Now go home and take your friends wherever." He said exasperated.

Serena's eyes widened. Molly? Melvin? Murder? "What?!" She shrieked.

Mrs. Baker cried harder into Serena's shoulders. She noted that bright camera flashes were going off inside the house and in the back yard. Soon news vans and other worried townspeople were gathering around the Baker residence.

"This is a closed off area!" A policeman yelled as police tape was now surrounding the premises.

"Come on, Serena. Let's go." Andrew said.

Serena scowled as the police coaxed Mrs. Baker away from her and into a police vehicle, most likely to go somewhere less chaotic so she could be asked questions.

"Serena!" Andrew and Darien pulled the blonde to the car. She hadn't realized she had still been staring at the Baker residence. She had spent so much time here as a child, Molly and Melvin being her childhood friends. Of course, the friends had grown apart a bit but they still talked every once in a while. And now they were gone, murdered no less. Murder was unheard of in Crossroads, such a nice town. It made Serena shiver. She took one final look at all the chaos and commotion before Andrew sped away towards her house. Darien and Andrew took a look at Serena in the mirror. She sat silent, staring at her hands, shaking slightly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Serena."

Serena head shot up. She hadn't realized they had reached her home. After realizing his question, she nodded and climbed out.

"Hey." He said, gaining her attention before she walked down her driveway. "Don't worry about it. It'll be okay."

Serena smiled. "I won't. Thanks." She didn't know if he was talking about Molly, or the whole moving ordeal. Or both. She took one last look at the boys before heading towards her front door.

Andrew took a breath and began to drive towards Darien's apartment complex.

"I don't think she's in any position to be by herself right now." Darien said.

"I agree. But, for all we know, there's a killer on the loose. She's safest there."

Darien nodded in agreement.

"Funny, I didn't think you cared." Andrew smirked slightly, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Darien merely rolled his eyes. He wasn't _that_ heartless.

* * *

**(A/N: Shorter chapter, I know. It makes me really happy that Molly Baker and Melvin can be alluded to Casey Becker and Steve Orth (_From Scream, 1996_) so easily. Especially the similarity in Molly and Casey's last names. if you guys want me to add a chapter in detail about what happened to Molly and Melvin, I'd be happy to, if that's something you guys want, if no, that's fine, too. Thanks for reviewing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Before Serena could even reach her front door, her mother burst out of it.

"Oh my goodness! Serena!" Ilene tackled her daughter in an embrace. "Are you alright?" She pulled away and observed her daughter, looking for any sign of injury.

"Yes?" Serena said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened to Molly and Melvin, it's all over the news. Let's get you inside, you're freezing." Her mother led her inside and locked the door behind her. "I was so scared. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm fine, mom. I promise."

"Where'd you go?" Ilene asked, worried.

"I just went on a walk. Wanted to clear my head and stuff." A lot of good that did, Serena thought.

"Mmm." Ilene made a disapproving sound, but didn't press the subject. She didn't want to further upset her already emotionally distraught daughter. "It's late. Get to bed now. And lock your window." Ilene turned to head back up the stairs, but turned around. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's fine." Serena stared at the ground.

"You're going to be with Raye this weekend, okay?"

"Why?" This was news.

"You're brother, father, and I are going to Oregon tomorrow morning to look at possible houses. We didn't figure you'd want to go. We won't be back until Sunday. Also, I believe Mr. Hino mentioned all of the other girls are staying at Raye's as well." She yawned. "Which is probably the best. You know that her family's estate has top notch security."

Serena nodded. That was true, considering Raye was the daughter of a wealthy politician. "Okay. 'Night."

"Goodnight Serena. I love you." She said tentatively.

"Love you, too." Serena watched her mother retreat up the stairs. She sighed as she know stood alone in her dark living room. She looked to the TV, it was on the news, but muted. After seeing the photo of Molly and Melvin they had decided to use, Serena immediately turned the television off. It was a photo that Serena had taken of the pair earlier this year, upon Molly's request.

Serena sighed and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. This all felt like some horrible dream, the kind you wake up from and thank your lucky stars that it isn't real.

Serena's stomach churned as she locked her window. She felt sick and anxious. You know that feeling of anxiety you get right before you fall out of a chair, that's how Serena felt. She removed her hoodie and climbed into her bed, not bothering with covers. She fell into a dreamless sleep within minutes.

* * *

"Serena, honey." Ilene shook her sleeping daughter.

Serena awoke to the gentle voice and slight shaking of her mother. This was... different. She was used to being woke up by her annoying, shrieking alarm clock. This was much more pleasant.

"Mom?" She questioned.

"Go ahead and get ready. We're driving you to school today. And pack enough clothes for the weekend."

"... Okay." Serena stared after her mother as she left her room. She resisted the urge to throw herself back into her warm pillows and decided to get dressed.

She went downstairs where the rest of her family sat with small bags, ready to go.

"Remember, you're leaving with Raye after school. We're staying at the Takeuchi Hotel by the airport there." Her dad said, giving her the number of the hotel.

Serena nodded, shoving the paper in her pocket.

"Wherever you go, always have someone with you. Don't go out too late, and-"

"Yeah, Mom." Serena began. "I get it, but, I'm gonna be late."

"Of course! Sammy, are you all packed?"

Sammy wiggled his backpack as an answer.

"Great!" Her mom smiled her beautiful smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Serena grimaced at all the news vans and reporters outside of the school. She was still in shock that something could happen to two people so close to her.

"Bye, guys." Serena said as she climbed out of the car.

"Stay safe." Her father said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sammy teased. "Although that'll be pretty hard for you, Bunhead."

Serena touched the signature bun that sat atop her head in self consciousness. Great, first Darien, and now her brother. It wasn't like a bun was that uncommon of a hairstyle, and she hated her hair in her face.

"Bye guys. Love you." She turned to walk through all of the commotion.

"Love you." Her parents said before driving away.

"Are you sure we should be leaving?" Ilene asked, worried.

"Serena is almost an adult, honey. She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"I suppose so..." Ilene gasped. "I forgot my sanitary wipes!" She immediately turned the car around. "Sorry." She said. "But you never know how disgusting those hotel rooms can be."

* * *

"Can you fucking believe it?" Mina asked.

Serena jumped from the voice behind her. "Mina! Don't scare me like that."

Soon Raye and Lita had spotted the pair and approached Serena.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Lita said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I never really knew them," Raye began. "but you were close with them. Are you okay?"

"Serena!" Amy called, gaining the group's attention. The blue-haired girl looked around incredulously at the scene around the school. "What is going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Mina asked, shocked. "Molly Baker and Melvin Orth were killed last night!"

Amy's mouth dropped. "No... You're kidding. Molly Baker... she sits next to me in English class."

"Not anymore. And we're not talking just killed-killed, we're talking slasher-movie killed. Ripped open from end to end." Mina said.

Serena's eyes closed at her friend's words, from the sound of it, their murder had been gruesome. Raye thumped Mina on the shoulder.

"Oh my god..." Amy looked to Serena in sadness. "Do they know who did it?"

"They're clueless." Lita said.

The bell rang and the friends all shared a look before going their separate ways to each of their classes.

* * *

There was no way Andrew was going to let his little sister walk on her own to school after the events of last night, so he opted to drive her.

"Wow." Liz smiled at all the reporters and cameras. "Maybe I'll be on TV." She laughed.

Andrew ignored his sister's strange satisfaction of all the chaos. "I'll pick you up at 2:25, okay?"

"Okay." Liz gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and went off through the commotion that was the entrance of her school.

* * *

**(A/N: Fun fact, after the movie Scream (1996) made it's debut, the use of caller ID increased threefold. I like to think this story takes place a bit before that happened, that's why Molly and Melvin's murder is such a tough case.)**


End file.
